Telephones are an essential element of communication, required by every employee of a company. But for years the appearance of the office telephone has not changed. The gray or black boxes all look the same from office to office and company to company.
The use of phones extends beyond the office, with multi-line phones found in hotels, airports, and home offices. Despite the great variety of places phones are found, their appearance has remained static.
For a number of years, customers have made requests for different desk phones colors other than what was normally available in the industry like black or grey or some combination of these colors. Customers require the phones appearance to be more reflective of their business brand and personality. This is nearly impossible with standard manufactured phones.
Furthermore, cleaning standard manufactured phones is difficult. In the setting of a restaurant kitchen or auto garage it is common for the phone to become dirty. But the sensitive electronics within the housing of the phone do not respond well to water or solvents. Thus, cleaning the face of the phone can only be performed with great care. What is needed is a cover for a phone that is easily removable, cleanable, and replaceable by a user.
The snap on phone cover is convenient to remove and clean with soap and water and snap back on. They protect the original features of the manufactured business phone and preserves its factory warranty as well as providing a protective cover limiting the exposure of dust and dirt to the phones natural appearance.
What is needed is a cover for a phone that is readily installable by a user, and readily replaceable for cleaning.